


Natural Pink

by Cookiesandpudding



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Out of Character, Sexual Humor, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiesandpudding/pseuds/Cookiesandpudding
Summary: A collection of stories where Sakura just gets into random situations with good old sexual tension. Ino is a bit out of character, since most of the conversation between the girls is based off of conversations I've actually had. (Dont ask)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *slams titties* buckle up i have no idea what im doing

"Ahh."

Sakura sighed as her body sank into the water of the hot spring. She let the warm abyss tickle her chin. Team Kakashi had been on the dirtiest, grimiest mission imaginable. Sakura shuddered, remembering crawling out of the mud with leaches on her legs. 

Never again. Never again would she treck through that swamp. Until she had to go back home. Sakura sighed, ignoring the previous torture of nature. Very gently, Sakura blew bubbles into the water. She smirked and rubbed the pads of her fingers together. If she stayed in the water too long, she'd get pruny and wrinkled. 

\--------------------

"If you stay in the water to long your skin wrinkles up because it dosent know when you descide to stop being a fish!"

Ino said this once while she was imparting her wisdom upon Sakura and the girls over some sandwiches one afternoon. 

"Ino, you could honestly wright a book with all this stuff you tell us every week." Sakura had told her.

Hinata nodded. "I think you could wright a really useful book. Just stuff about self care and gir-"

"IM GONNA WRITE A BOOK OF HOE TIPS!"

Unfortunately several people, mainly male teammates probably heard that.

"How about we split the difference and-"

"Im going to write hoe tips and none of you can stop me." Ino said, interrupting Tenten.

Sakura sighed. "Ino, you've never even had sex before, how can you wright a booknon doing something you never even tried."

"Porn cowards!" 

"I-ino don't say that so loudly! We're in a restaurant..."

Tenten shook her head. "Man you guys are a disaster."

"Says the person who tried putting a bomb on their ti-"

"Ino shut the fuck up."

\--------------------

Sakrua looked up at the sky and smirked. Ino usually meant well, but her well meamt advice is mostly illapplied. The sun had moved down a bit since Sakura stepped in. "I can't sit in here forever." She huffed.

As Sakura was reaching for her clothes on top of the towel, she bumbed the table, sending the precious clothes into the watery grave. How poetic.

Sakura just stared blankly. Wet, naked, and alone. She groaned, how in the world could she fix this? Quickly, she scooped up the wet clothes.   
"Maybe there's some extra towels in the locker area..." She muttered turning away from the springs. "I hope."


	2. Why Don't Reasonable Options Exist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but the next chapter will be longer

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing in the locker rooms. Not even a washcloth. She could have sworn she had seen at least one other person come in here with towels. Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, plotting out her next plan.

Trodding around in soggy clothes wouldn't be terrible if the sun currently wasn't setting. "Okay, okay, let me think reasonably." Sakura muttered.

She had extra clothes at the inn, but she couldn't go there without something to wear. At least a towel, but the locker room was empty...

"Ah! The receptionist! They might let me borrow something." 

As embarrassing as going up the front desk naked would be, Sakura could stomach it. Its either that or sneaking back to the inn. Wrapping her wet clothes around her as much as could, Sakura walked along to the front office. 

\---------------------

The lady at the front desk was a young woman, problably around her mid twenties. She had dark brown hair, almost black tied somewhat neatly into a bun, glasses, and a plethera of freckles. Sakura swallowed as she tip toed over.

"Ah, how may I help you?" She asked snaping around to Sakura quickly. How unnerving.

"I uh," Sakura blushed. "my clothes were knocked into the hot springs, and I was wondering if I could borrow a towel?"

"Oh, im sorry but we put all the towels into washing a few minutes ago."

Geeze, everything was just getting pitted against her today.

The lady looked at her and smiled softly. "However, you can use the phone to call someone over."

"Thank you ma'am." Sakura said as she dialed the number for Kakashi. She stopped, did Kakashi even have a phone? What was she doing, ninja usually don't carry cellphones. 

That leaves one option. Sneaking into the inn. Man today has been a disaster.

\---------------------

Back at the inn, Naruto and Sai had been arguing back and forth. Short debates on pointless topics that ranged from anything to nothing. But mostly Naruto trying to one up Sai.

"And thats why Tenten isn't allowed to use explosives. Pretty cool story, don't cha think?" Naruto said, the embodiment of smugness on his face.

"..."

"Hey! Dont just ignore me!"

"I apologize, I didn't know you wanted my attention so much, dickless."

"Tch, yeah right. You're just jealous you dont have any cool stories like mine!"

Sai snorted. "I bet Sakura has much more interesting things to talk about than you do. Its not a hard feat." 

Naruto was about to yell back, but glanced at the wall clock. "Hey, isn't it getting kind of late? Sakura would have come back by now."

Sai shrugged. "I'd be out as long as I could if I didn't have to hear your blubbering."

"hEY I'M NOT BLUBBERING THIS KNOWLEDGE IS VERY IMPORTANT!"

"I'm sure knowing Tenten almost blew up half of Kohona is very important knowledge."


	3. Hardcore Parkour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies or my awkard style in this fic. I'm still getting used to regular writing from roleplay, as roleplay helps me write waaaay more than these super short chapters. Feedback is much welcome owowowo

Okay, so scaling a building in the dark wasn't a good idea. In fact, this entire idea was a bad. The cold breeze on her bare body was awful, but at least she wouldn't be seen. "Damn lousy staff." Sakura muttered, scooting along the railing. 

Her foot slipped on the metal railing, and she lost balance. She fell backwards, chakra suddenly leaving her feet. Her hand reached out to grap something, anything, but her fingers only met empty air.

Think, think, she wasnt going to break her bones because she got her clothes wet. Sakura had fallen at least two stories now and was quickly falling more. Thinking on instinct, she twisted her body to face the front of the building and thrusted her hand outwards. Sakura directed chakra into her fingertips.  

Her hand just barely grazed the building,  but that was enough to hang-on to. The abrupt stop jolted her body and something in her shoulder popped sickeningly. Sakura hissed, but she didn't let go and swung her feet foreward. It felt like her upper arm was burning with needles inside it. Using both hands Sakura moved along, hurredly searching for their room window.

In a few movements after fumbling with the window lock, she shoved open the window and collasped into the room.

'Finally this disaster is over.' 

For a little bit, Sakura just laid down and listened to her heartbeat thump away. 

Thump

 

Tha-thump

 

Thump

 

Tha-thump

 

Thump

"S...Sakura are you okay?"

No. No this could not be happening.  
Sakura looked up into the eyes of Naruto.

Of course. Of course it was him.


	4. Soggy Moist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas owo 
> 
> Im working on longer chapters because mmm personal satisfaction

Thick awkward silence was the only feeling in the room. Nobody was exactly sure what to do. Its not like this kind of thing happened every day. Naruto was the first to speak up.

"Sa..Sakura are you okay?"  
His voice had a slight waver of uncertainty to it, and his muscles were slightly tensed. However, Sai had a much cooler demeanor to him and simply helped the kunochi onto her feet. She was taking deep breaths and her eyes were closed tightly. Probably denial of the situation.

"Hey! Sakura can you hear me?"

Naruto called her again but gained no response. This was getting concerning, just what the hell happened. Naruto looked at Sai, and back at Sakura. "Should I get Kakashi?" Sai paused, then nodded, slowly walking the girl towards a bed. "I believe she may be running a fever, her skin it quite hot despite the chill outside." Sai noted. Without arguing Naruto promptly left to fetch the team leader, leaving Sai to fend for himself.

He sat the girl down and reached for a blanket. Carefully he wrapped it around her, making sure to cover the neck. For extra measure he also wrapped a blanket over her head. Sakura didn't really move, the sound of shaky breaths was the only thing hinting that the girl was alive. Many possibilities crossed Sai's mind of what could have happened. Was she attacked by enemy nin? Kidnapped? Drinking her sorrows away? No, Sakura didn't drink.

She hunched over in the cocoon of blankets and groaned. It looked like she was trying to curl into herself. Suddenly, the room door opened. "Hey we're back! She isn't dead is she?" 

"I'm not dead you idiot."  
Naruto jumped back, like he actually did think she died. Kakashi leaned down in front of Sakura's face and lifted a bit of blanket out the way gingerly. "Mm, did something happen Sakura? You were gone for a while."

She looked him in the eyes with slight discomfort. "Yeah everything is fine, I think I'm just exhausted really." Kakashi didn't seem very convinced, but was cut off before he could press.

"So, uh, what happened to your clothes?"

Sakura promptly choked on her spit and keeled over. "Oh no I really did kill her!" Naruto panicked. "I'm sorry Sakura! I didn't know this would happen!" Followed by ugly sobbing. Kakashi stood up and lugged Sakura over his shoulder, blankets and all like a sack of rocks. "Well then, off to bury her~" He said walking out the room quickly. Sai didn't really know what had just happened. Did anyone? Certainly not him.

"Naruto, stop crying. Our teammate is fine." 

Naruto looked up with wet puppy eyes. Sai just stared blankly at him.

"Reeeeaaaally, she really okay?"

"Yes you idiot."


End file.
